The present applicant has invented a fragrant pencil and a method of making same which is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 6,217,242 entitled “Scented Writing Implement”. Pencils are typically constructed of a wood casing surrounding a graphite core. The wood casing is partially removed at one end to expose some of the core, such as graphite, for the purpose of writing, drawing or marking. The present inventor's previously patented fragrant pencil comprised a solid elongated body of absorbent material surrounding a core of marking material, wherein the absorbent material was impregnated with a fragrance and upon sharpening of the pencil a portion of the solid body was removable to expose a portion of the core of marking material and to expose a portion of the body of absorbent material to the atmosphere, thereby releasing the fragrance. Such fragrant pencil was manufactured by a) providing a pencil made from an absorbent material; b) submerging the pencil in a bath of liquid fragrance for a period of time sufficient for such pencil to absorb the fragrance; and c) removing the pencil from the bath and allowing it to dry.
While the invention which is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 6,217,242 provides a fragrant pencil, such is not suitable for other common types of writing implements which use mechanical means for advancing and retracting the writing tip. These include ballpoint pens and mechanical pencils. There is therefore a need for a mechanical writing implement which is provided with a fragrance. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a mechanical writing implement such as a ballpoint pen or mechanical pencil with an impregnated scent, aroma or fragrance.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related thereto are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.